


oh honey

by nicosolace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: bittle tells his parents something he's been meaning to tell them for a while





	oh honey

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since i've written anything so lmk what u thought

Bitty sat on the bed, with his knees at his chest. His heart beats rapidly as his finger hovers over the call button. Jack looks at his shaking hands and takes them in his own. "Bits," He says, "Think about what you want to say and how you're going to say everything." 

Bitty sighs. Jack's right, this isn't something he can do at the spur of the moment. Coming out to his parents is a long time coming and he needs to make sure he says all he needs to. He has to get all of his pent-up emotions out of the closet, everything he’s been guilty about not telling his parents about. 

Bitty looks up at Jack and sighs again, "okay, I've got it. I can do this." Bitty hovers over Suzanne's name again and presses call, his heart thumping loud enough, he feels as if everyone can hear it. 

As the phone rings, Jack gives him a big thumbs up and a kiss on the forehead, and heads to the living room with everyone else. Bitty needs space and Jack knows it.

The phone stops ringing and Bitty hears his mother's voice say, "Eric?"

Bitty's heart speeds up, "yes, Mama, it’s me. I have something to tell you and Coach if you don't mind." 

Bitty hears shuffling on the other side and takes a big breath in and continues, “I know you know already about what happened after the Falconers won, so I’ll just say it. I’m gay and I’m dating Jack and we love each other very much and I’m very proud of him. We’ve been dating since he graduated and I know that’s a long time, which I am truly sorry about but I wasn’t sure how you guys would respond so I kept it to myself, in fear and I know that it was selfish of me but I just didn’t want to disappoint you, I guess.”

“Oh honey. You don’t ever need to apologize for who you are. We are so sorry we made you feel unsafe. And frankly, we’ve had an inkling about you and Jack since he came down last summer. You guys had heart eyes any time you looked at each other.”

Bitty lets out his breath, “You’re not angry at me? Not ashamed of me?”

Coach speaks up, “We could never be ashamed of you son. We live in homophobia central, but if someone has a problem with you, I’ll keep them in line.” Coach chuckles.

“And honey, we were only worried because you didn’t return my calls. We thought something had happened to you. We know how crazy that Mr. Shitty can get.” Suzanne reassures him, “But we could never be mad at you for keeping something like this away from us, we understand Eric, honestly.”

Bitty’s eyes fill with tears. He’s so lucky to have his parents, that work to understand him and his life. He’s grateful for the understanding they give him after he’s been tearing himself up with guilt about keeping the truth from them. 

But now, a weight has been lifted from his chest and Bitty feels as if he can breathe for the first time, again. Now, he can say that Jack’s his boyfriend and not just his best friend. Bitty can say that with everyone and he beams at that. He thanks his parents one last time for their support and says he’ll call them later, his heart lifted tremendously. 

After Bitty hangs up, he goes into the living room with the rest of the crew with a dopey smile on his face, his eyes lit up. Jack sees him and has a worried look on his face for a second until Bitty says, “They said they’re happy for us.”

Jack wrapped Bitty in a hug and kissed his head, “Did they know?”

Bitty laughed, “Since that summer you stayed over. We might not be the most subtle.”

Shitty yelled from the next room, “MOTHERFUCKERS, YOU CAME OUT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION AND YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT BEING SUBTLE?”

“Okay, you got a point Shits, I guess.” Jack chuckled, then gave Bitty another kiss and whispered, “I’m proud of you, Bittle.”

“Thanks honey.” Bitty smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be nice


End file.
